Battery powered upright cleaners are typically designed to perform specific cleaning functions such as bare floor cleaning and small area cleaning on carpets and rugs. These vacuum cleaners are useful as an accessory to a full size carpet cleaner for small jobs. It is desirable, however, to have a cleaner which is versatile enough to perform the functions of a full size vacuum but possess the advantages of a portable stick vac and a portable canister vac which may be carried by a shoulder strap.